V-Wing Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Designed to act as a short-range fighter in the waning days of the Clone Wars, the Alpha-3 Nimbus V-Wing Starfighter is a solidly built Starfighter that remains in service throughout the Galactic Civil War. Engineered by Walex Blissex for use by The Galactic Republic, the V-Wing Starfighter boasts light armament and some shielding, but leaves heavy assault missions to other Starfighters. Unlike the TIE Fighter, which would replace the V-Wing as the Empire's Starfighter of choice early on, the V-Wing makes use of an Astromech Droid for repairs and pilot assistance. Despite the Astromech's presence, the V-Wing Starfighter is not, on its on, Hyperspace capable and must rely on a Booster Ring to travel at faster-than-light speeds. Capabilities Though less durable and more lightly armed than other craft of its time, the V-Wing Starfighter is among the fastest ships in the galaxy and remains so for years to come. Not quite as agile as its successor craft, the V-Wing makes an excellent pursuit fighter capable of catching up to slower Starships and running them down. Similarly, V-Wings are often used in hit-and-run missions where getting past the enemy's defenses is a matter of speed; in many ways, the V-Wing serves as inspiration for the Rebel Alliance's guerrilla tactics, since some veterans of the Clone Wars will go on to serve under the Alliance banner during the Galactic Civil War. The V-Wing Starfighter also makes an excellent escort fighter. Requiring only a single Pilot and capable of running circles around almost any Space Transport, the V-Wing can race ahead to engage any threats while still being quick enough to return and protect the transport if trouble arises. Though weaker than many escort fighters, the V-Wing can usually create enough of a diversion for its charge to escape or delay an attack until reinforcements can arrive. Additionally, since the V-Wing doesn't usually have Hyperdrive capability, the ship must be launched from a larger vessel (Such as a Star Destroyer), and as such is usually limited to missions within the same star system or to escorting shuttlecraft launched from a Capital Ship. V-Wing Starfighter Statistics (CL 8) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +8; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 23; +3 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 15; Damage Threshold: 33 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1450 km/h) Ranged: Light Laser Cannons +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Pilot), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]] bonus (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +25 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 36, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6 (+13*), Pilot +8, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 60 Kilograms; Consumables: 15 Hours; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Booster Ring), 10-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 102,500 (45,000 Used) Weapon Systems Light Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters